


A G For Your Thoughts?

by ASkeletonofSkelepuns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkeletonofSkelepuns/pseuds/ASkeletonofSkelepuns
Summary: A commission I received! Mutt's panicked inner monologue when cuddling with his crush.
Relationships: Mutt (swapfell papyrus) x reader
Kudos: 24





	A G For Your Thoughts?

He couldn’t help it. You were just so soft. He didn’t understand how, with the job you worked keeping you so fit. Humans really were amazing. But you were different. You were ten times as amazing as an ordinary human, easily. Your mind worked so beautifully. When you were able to easily talk with him about engineering projects he was thinking about starting, even giving him ideas so easily, he had almost asked you out right then. You were just so smart. 

But he couldn’t. He hadn’t even been the one to initiate the cuddling. You’d had a hard day at work and just needed a nap. Of course, he accepted- almost too eagerly, he might add- and you’d smiled that awesome smile, and when he’d made room for you on the couch you’d curled up against him and were almost immediately asleep. 

What was he thinking? He had to constantly keep checking to see if his shorts had started glowing. Thankfully they hadn’t yet but with the way his magic was almost singing through his bones he was worried it wasn’t going to be long. He let out a heavy sigh, as quietly as he could, but you grumbled in your sleep and shifted and then your head was nuzzled against his neck, blocked only by the collar, and your leg was thrown haphazardly over his. 

It was all over. Your body was soft and squishy and warm and you were pressed so tightly against his bones now that he couldn’t help it. His magic condensed, and he thought the glow was gonna wake you up, so he sneakily pulled the blanket from the back of the couch all onto his lap and a little over his leg, like you’d caused it with the shift. 

He had been with a few humans in the past. They were all squishy, of course. That came with being covered in skin. Same thing with being warm. But the women were always softer. Men were more firm and didn’t meld as nicely against him. Even the ones on the huskier side were still firm. But you… You had the softest body he’d ever touched. You molded perfectly into his side, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arm around you as if to hold you even closer. You mumbled something, and his soul raced. He was sure the movement had woken you up, and he chided himself for being so reckless.

‘oh crap, she knows, she’s gonna see it and i’m never gonna be allowed around her again,’ he thought frantically, but a quick check revealed that you were, in fact, still sound asleep. 

Sighing in relief and attempting to get his soul out of his nonexistent throat, he leaned his head back against the arm of the couch and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he should just rip off the bandage and ask you out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I have a tumblr!  
> @sexy-sans-the-ass on tumblr.  
> You can send in an ask or get a commission, details on my page.


End file.
